Un septimo año diferente
by chika-potter
Summary: Holaa! una historia q empieza mal :P . peor es muy graciosa y divertida pasen y dejen rewiers... mi primer fic! espero q les guste....


Holaa! Primer fic… asiq si no les gusta les pido perdón! Bue .. aca va el primer capitulo…

Estero q les guste mucho!!

Aclaro: las oraciones q esten "entre comillas" son los pensamientos d los personajes..

* * *

**Mal comienzo. :S**

1 de septiembre, Lily Evans acababa de despertar por los gritos de su hermana petunia:

-LEVANTATE PEDAZO DE ANORMAL!-

- ya, ya (¬¬)

En la cocina. Su madre hacia el desayuno. Y su padre estaba leyendo el diario….

Lily bajo con su pesado baúl y su lechuza llamada: lula (no pregunten xq XD), ella ya no era la chica NERD de Hogwarts era una chica con unas curvas bien definidas, su pelo de un color rojo fuerte y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes ya con sus 17 años traía a mas de uno loco en la escuela x ella. Lo q la identifica es q es la mas desordenada del grupo la mas divertida y las mas despistada (después de Amy :P) también es la única q le gusta la música, toca la guitarra, le cuesta decir lo q piensa, pero cuando algo le molesta mucho te lo hace saber, y mas cuando se trata de James Potter, lo odia tanto! es como el sexsimbol (nose como se escribe) de la escuela, tenia a todas las chicas locas x el ... era un egocéntrico! No lo podía ni ver!.

Ella estaba enamorada de un chiko de Hefflepuffq se llama Amos Digorry, es muy guapo.. pelo rubio y con unos ojos verdes muy claros (baba XD)

Allá tenia a sus 2 mejores amigas: Amy Armento: la mas inteligente del trio, con mucho orgullo y la q no se rinde nunca, ella siempre va a estar para cuando la necesites, y la mas graciosa. Tiene el pelo con unos rulos increíbles y de ojos marrones claros, un muy buen cuerpo.

Después esta Jisse Curet: la q odia q le digan lo q tiene q hacer, es rubia con ojos verdes, también, un muy lindo cuerpo y era la q mas razona las cosas antes de hacerlas, y mas cuando se trata de algo serio, ella estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin.

El le demostró q sentía lo mismo, pero ella x miedo a sufrir lo rechazo. (q tarada!!a re. )

Eran las 10:30 y el Expreso de Hogwarts salía a las 11:00 en punto!

No iba a llegar a tiempo!

-papa dale! Q no llego! Y sino llego no podré ir a la escuela y sino voy no podré ver a las chicas y tampoco a Amos Digor…- Lily se callo de repente. Había dicho eso muy rápido y no se había dado cuenta de lo q dijo..

el padre de Lily se quedo de piedra y muy pálido!

-y tampoco a Amos Digorry….a es mi mejor amigo!- dijo lo primero q se le ocurrió para safar. .

y cuando dijo eso al padre le volvieron todos los colores…

-bueno… subamos al auto.

"_menos mal! " --- pensó Lily_

-yo no voy- dijo petunia- no quiero estar ni un minuto mas serca de esta cosa rarra con forma de chika- dijo mirando a Lily con cara de asco

-y yo q te tube q aguantar a vos y a tu novio q parese un intento fallido de pelota!? Q tendria q hacer? Tirarlo al Doberman del vecino. ?- Después de decir esto petunia se fue muy ofendida a su cuarto murmurando cosas sin sentido..

-bueno ya, subamos al auto- dijo la madre poniendo orden (¿)

en la estación de Kinn'cross:

-chau mama, chau papa, los voy extrañar mucho ,- dijo dándoles un abrazo a cada uno y cruzo la barrera…

Apenas salio sintió q su carrito, su lechuza y algo mas se caían de lleno arriba de ella.. cuando se paro como pudo dispuesta a pedir disculpas se dio cuenta de q al q iba a pedir perdón era nada mas y nada menos q JAMES POTTER, y encima éste le había tirado una sustancia verde y pegajosa (N/T: puajj) en toda su remera! En los ojos de ella se notaba muy a la vista lo enojada q estaba!

James trato de correr un poco para atrás pero justo atrás venían Amy y Jisse quienes al ver esto tuvieron dos reacciones diferentes

Amy: se estaba destornillando de la risa!  
Jisse: se quedo con los ojos abiertos como 2 huevos (N/T: como Emanuel jajajaja juli: vos entendes ! jej )

-POTTER!!- dijo Lily muyy! Enojada!

-evans: Nos pareció escuchar tu dulce vos - este fue Sirius Black con sarcasmo.

Cuando apareció Black con Lupin, Amy se puso muy seria y Jisse trata de disimular pero se notaba q estaba muy feliz x haber visto a Lupin. (L)

-BLACK trata de dejar tus acotaciones entupidas fuera de esto!- dijo Amy con los dientes apretados mirando fijamente a Sirius

-Amy! Todo bien linda ¿?- dijo Sirius con tono seductor y amarrándola x la cintura.

-soltame sino queres q te deje sin poder tener descendencia- dijo Amy con fingida tranquilidad.

-auch! –dijo Sirius encogiéndose un poco..

-Hey..!! Chicos! Tenemos q subir al tren! No vamos a poder conseguir un buen lugar!- hablo Jisse mientras caminaba un poco hacia el tren

mientras Lily con un simple hechizo arreglo su ropa

-no pienses q te vas a salvar d esta Potter- le dijo al oído a James

- te espero cuando quieras mi querida pelirroja- ahí estaba James con su tono mas q seductor! (N/T: mucha baaaaaba )

el tren empezó a andar.. y ellos todavía estaban "ARREGLANDO SUS DIFERENCIAS"

el tren siguió y siguió.. cuando ya se quisieron dar cuenta……..

lo habían perdido!!!(N/T: ahí q ser boludo!)

-emmm… chicos?- dijo Jisse muy bajito

-…..Black vos no podes decir nada sobre esto! Xq estas todo el tiempo tratando de hacer tus conocidas conquistas!- Amy haciendo gestos con las manos rápidamente

-..al menos yo ya tuve mi primer beso de verdad… no como vos q lo único q habrás besado es a tus muñecos! …- al decir estoy se quedo duro al ver la cara de Amy.

- BLACK!- dijo antes de tirarse encima de el y empezar a "pegarle" pero eso para Sirius no era mucho (XD)..

-CHIKOS!- grito Remus- el tren se fue!!!

TODOS se callaron de repente y se dieron cuanta q era verdad!

-Potter vez? Esto es toda tu culpa!- dijo Lily

- q? xq mi culpa?- dijo James enfrentándola

- xq sino hubiera sido x tu inmensa torpeza yo no me habría caído y no hubiera pasado todo esto q paso!-

-heyy! Chicos... no es momento de paliar! Hay q ver como solucionamos esto.-dijo Remus tratando de calmar a los demás…

-es verdad Lupin tiene razón….pero cuando se enteraran de q no estamos en el tren??..- esta fue Amy

pero todos se quedaron viendo como una lechuza, q traía una carta roja llegaba al lugar y se posaba en el hombro de Sirius. Todos la reconocieron bien.. la carta era una carta vociferadora (N/T: no me cuerdo como se escribía bien, y ni ganas de ir a buscar el libro xD)

-SIRIUS BLACK! ENCIMA Q TENEMOS Q ANDAR SOPORTANDO LA VERGUENSA DE Q UN BLACK VALLA A GRIFFINDOR TENEMOS Q AGUANTAR Q PIERDAS EL TREN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA ! NO PIENSO GASTAR MAS SALIBA CON VOS!!-

y la carta se rompió sola (¿)

las caras de todos eran de lastima hacia Sirius..

pero….. Sirius se empezó a destornillar de la risa

los demás empezaron a reírse de apoco..

pero los únicos q sabían de verdad lo q sentía Sirius eran James y Remus,

ellos sabían muy bien q Sirius siempre ponía esa MASCARA para q nadie se diera cuenta de q lo q le dijo su madre lo había lastimado mucho.. pero el no iba a permitir q lo vieran debilitarse..

pero no se pudieron quedar mucho tiempo riéndose xq de la nada salio como una especie de carruaje muy antiguo, tenia mucho oxido.. y era de un color cobre…. Se abrió la puerta y apareció un enanito () con la barba blanca q le llegaba hasta el piso, tenia unos lentes bien chiquitos.. una nariz muy larga, y estaba vestido con una toga (XD), camino 2 pasos.. pero al siguiente se enrredó la barba con los piecitos. Todos trataron de no reírse pero ya estaban medios colorados de hacer tanta fuerza..

y de repente se escucho el sonido de………… un pedo (ajjajajajaj) y todo de repente se alejaron de James ( xD)

-puaj! Cornamenta!- dijo Sirius con cara de asco..

-señor Potter!. -dijo el enano (¿)

-perdón?- trato de decir James muy sonrrojado - se me escapo- y puso la cara mas inocente q pudo (jejej)

-bueno.. Estoy aquí para decirles q yo los voy a llevar a Hogwarts –

-pero.. ¿Como se dieron cuenta tan rápido de q no estábamos?- esa fue Lily

-xq estuvo muy tranquilo el banquete de bienvenida- dijo el enano con falsa amabilidad-y también xq no hubo ninguna pelea.

- TT- todos.. ajaj

-bueno.. lo primero q les tengo q pedir es q se suban al carruaje-

todos se fueron subiendo de a uno-..

cuando entraron se dieron cuanta de q el carruaje era enorme!

Entraban perfectamente todos acostados y sin estar apretados..

-em .. Señor.. Como se llama?- pregunto Amy

-Rodolf – dijo simplemente el enano antes de subirse en una butaca mirando hacia el frente.. ya q los chicos estaban sentados en sillones.. pero en forma de ronda

-yy .-… cuantos años tiene? …digo.. xq yo leí acerca de q los enanos pueden vivir como máximo uno 500 años.. y yo lo veo a usted y me doy cuenta de q ya esta pisando los 400…- dijo Amy sin percatarse de la cara del enano (XD)

-para su información tengo 200 años y parezco de 400 xq las CIRUJIAS NO FUNCIONAN!! Estoy mugles! Q se creen q pueden solucionar todo!

Y otra vez se escucho ese sonidito proveniente de James (TT)

Y no pudieron aguantar mas y se echaron a reír--…!

Después de q hubieran recuperado el aire.. se dieron cuenta de q el carruaje iba MUY rápido! Y mas o menos en unos 30 minutos ya estaban caminando hacia la gran entrada…

**-----en el comedor----**

-hheyy! Poger pagami le sul- dijo con la boca llena Amy

James la miro sin entender

-traducción: hey! Potter pásame la sal!- dijo Lily con experiencia

-aah!- y se la paso…

Después de comer tranquilamente.-.. ya q era tarde y estaban muy cansados como para peliar ..

se fueron a la sala común, la contraseña se las había dicho el enano antes de subirse rápidamente de nuevo al carruaje .. era: "somníferos para babosas carnívoras" (:P)

-bueno.. Nosotras nos vamos a dormir! Nos vemos mañana Remus-dijo Lily mientras q se paraba para ir subiendo a su habitación

-hhey! Xq te dice Remus!-dijo James con celos- Lily?

-q Potter?- dijo Lily con cansancio

- emm….. queres salir conmigo?: dijo James con inocencia…

y Lily acto seguido se saco la zapatilla con mucha tranquilidad.. y se la revoleo tan rápido q James no la llego a ver y le dio de lleno en la cabeza :P

-NO!- dijo Lily antes de subir seguida de sus amigas..

-ella no se da cuenta.. pero esta enamoradísima de mi!.- Dijo James

y de la escalera de las chicas salio un almohadón q también le pego en la cabeza a James.. aja

- ¬¬ - James…

-mejor vallamos a dormir cornamenta-dijo Remus.. y subieron a su cuarto..

**fin del primer capitulo! )**

**---------------o-------------------------o--------------------------o---------------------**

**bueno.. espero q les haya gustado! Les prometo q los proximos capitulos van hacer mas largos.. xD es q este es corto xq es mi primer fic.. y como q cuesta empezar ademas tenia ganas de postrar x primera vez! **

…… **jeje. Le tengo q agradecer a Nena-Prongs xq ella me enseño a postrar y todo eso.:P .. . besos.! Y si quieren dejen Rewiers..(tampoco se como se escribe xd)**

**chika-potter **


End file.
